hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful Sparkle/Cliffnotes
Chapter 1 *Skyrock gives birth to a kit in the nursery. **The other queens, Frostmouth, Fuzzyleap, Hazelstalker, and Hollowdust are in the nursery at the time, but it does not mention them interacting with Skyrock in any way. *Beautifulpaw is also present at the birth. She asks Skyrock if the kits will be safe from SkyClan. *Skyrock says that the kit will be named Cometkit. She then says that the kit will be a great warrior. *After Beautifulpaw starts crying, Cometkit asks why. *Skyrock and Beautifulpaw argue until she admits that her mother and her sister were killed by Tigerstar. *Cometkit then calls Beautifulpaw kawaii. **Ironically, he cannot not see her. Chapter 2: FRIENDSHIP WITH A TWIST! *Beautifulpaw and Cometkit walk out of the nursery. *She looks at Cometkit, and nearly falls in love with him. *Beautifulpaw then calls him kawaii. *Greenpaw and Redpaw approach Beautifulpaw. Greenpaw says hi to her. *Beautifulpaw says hi back, blushing. *After Greenpaw compliments her, Redpaw calls her kawaii. *Someone then yells at Beautifulpaw. Chapter 3: ATTACK FROM BEST FRIEND! *Princesspaw starts to attacks Beautifulpaw. *Beautifulpaw asks why she would do that. **Princesspaw's response is that she was flirting with her boyfriend. *Beautifulpaw shoots a whirlpool out of her paws before Princesspaw can attack again. **The whirlpool eventually sucks Princesspaw in. ***It dyes her fur bright red. *Macaronistar compliments Beautifulpaw about the whirlpool. *Everyone laughs at Princesspaw. Chapter 4: A WARRIOR AT LAST! *Macaronistar compliments Beautifulpaw before giving her her warrior name, Sparklefur, despite the allegiances stating it is Beautifulfur. **He then makes her the deputy. Chapter 5: CONFESSIONS! *Macaronistar confesses his love for Sparklefur. *Perfectpelt (Sparklefur's stepmom) complains about this, before confessing her love for Macaronistar. *Sparklefur gets angry about this, while Macaronistar is shocked. Chapter 6: STEPMOM WARS! *Sparklefur kills Perfectpelt. *Everyone cheers for her. Chapter 7: KAWAII ROMANCE! *Princesspaw leaves in anger. *Her new best friend, Diamondtiarasnowpaw, changes her name to Evilpaw. *Evilpaw tries to attacks Sparklefur. But Sparklefur surrounds herself with purple water. *She tries to drown Evilpaw in the water. *Evilpaw turns into a vampire, before turning into a bat and flying away. Chapter 8: ZOMBIE MOM! *Sparklefur goes to the dirt place to make dirt. **This is where Perfectpelt is buried. *She gets a sign, before Perfectpelt rises out of the ground as a zombie. **Perfectpelt is also a vampire at the time. *Perfectpelt tells Sparklefur she was warned, before turning into a bat and flying away. Chapter 9: SPARKLE IS PREGNANT! *Sparklefur runs back into the camp, even though she was already there. *She greets Macaronistar, before they leave the camp and mate. **Sparklefur does the same to Redpaw, Greenpaw, and Cometkit. *Sparklefur consults the medicine cats, and finds out she's pregnant. *Shortly after this, she falls to the ground in pain. Chapter 10: THE PROPHECY CONTINUES *Sparklefur tells the Clan she's pregnant. *Greenpaw tells her the kits will have her powers, right before saying that BlackClan will kill them. **Cometkit changes the mood by saying something happy and cheering everyone up. Chapter 11: SHADOWCLAN IS BAD! *Sparklefur starts to give birth. *Blackstar, Russetfur, and ShadowClan invade the camp. **ShadowClan have also been turned into vampires; they have handcuffs. *They kidnap Sparklefur. **Blackstar's motive for this is that he claims the kits will kill vampires. Chapter 12: OH NO *They take Sparklefur to the lake. *There, she gives birth. **Smokefoot takes one of her kits. *Sparklefur escapes, but forgets her kits. Chapter 13: AT HOME AT LAST! *Sparklefur arrives at the camp. *When everyone asks her what happened, Sparklefur claims that her kits are dead. **Eclipsepaw mentions something about them saving everyone. *The Clan decides to attack. *Rareglimmer shows them some Pokemon. **Everyone is amazed by them. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Beautiful Sparkle Category:Reference